Insensible
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Mientras el tiempo pasa, las personas cambian y los sentimientos se transforman... lo que fue, no será más. ::Viñeta::


**¡Hola!**

Bien, ésto no debería de ver nunca la luz (?) Pero gracias a que me retó mi Gemelacchi lo expongo a ustedes. Está basando en un escrito que hice cuando tenía 15 años (Hace algunos ayeres~) Y sólo se decidió cambiar un poco algunas cosas para que quedara así.

No los engorro más y los dejo leer.

**Advertencias: **Drama (?) Angst (?) Tragedia (?)

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

**Insensible**

**.**

Soy un asco.

Observo como el cigarrillo comienza a consumirse por sí sólo en el improvisado cenicero. Arrojo el papel que contiene todo lo que queda de mi corazón. Contemplo mis piernas; los moretones y cicatrices la hacen ver más pálida de lo normal. Una uña gorda enterrada se mofa de mí al no querer salir después de varios intentos; agregando a eso la escena que cada una de las uñas de mis pies están mal pintados.

Camino hacia el espejo del baño; en éste, hay muchas fotografías decorando las esquinas de aquel pedazo rectangular de vidrio que cuelga de la pared. Cada imagen muestra a un joven alegre y apasionado por la vida; ahora volteo a ver mi reflejo al cristal y éste con burla me muestra una burda imitación de lo que algún día fui.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina. Escucho como el agua forma una melodía que me exaspera. Abro mi cajón favorito y cojo mi utensilio favorito: el cuchillo de carnicero. Paso la palma izquierda delicadamente sobre el filo y aun así, veo como una sustancia espesa rojiza cae hacia el piso, gota por gota.

—¡Maldición! — Grito frustrado.

Después de eso, escucho la puerta abrirse. Sé quién irrumpe en mi morada, traspasando al mismo tiempo la coraza de falsa felicidad que tardé en construir. Por cinco años, soporté que hiciera con mi cuerpo lo que le apeteciera: maltratos, golpes, violaciones, humillaciones… pero nada de eso importaba realmente mientras él siguiera a mi lado. Permití que frente a la sociedad me exhibiera como un trofeo o alguna clase de negocio.

—Ya llegué ¿Está lista la cena? —Dice con indiferencia esa absurda copia de hombre.

¿Sólo un '_ya llegué'_? ¿Ningún calificativo que usa comúnmente como '_perro_' o '_inútil_'? Un apestoso olor a perfume barato llena el lugar. Levanta la cabeza y en su cuello se pueden ver muchas manchas de carmín. Su rostro vira hacia el charco de sangre que se encuentra junto a mí.

—¿Te cortaste? —Inquiere con algo de sarcasmo. Una sonrisa despiadada se instala lentamente en su cara— ¡Torpe como siempre! —Vocifera con prepotencia y psicótica alegría— ¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien?

Ya no duelen sus palabras, su desprecio me da igual, su sola presencia me causa una infinita repugnancia… al igual que mi reflejo en el cuchillo. Mi mente comienza a divagar en el pasado, proyectando rápida y consecutivamente cada escena desde que permití la primera bofetada.

Ya no pienso, ya no existo.

Mientras, él grita a carcajada suelta; no se imagina como empuño fuertemente el mango del machete en mi mano ¡Pobre imbécil!

—Eres tan inútil que hasta un mono con un poco de entrenamiento resultaría ser mejor compañía que tú…

Después de ese discurso, sin nada que decir, ensarto el primer puñal en su estómago. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente para contemplar mi rostro frio mientras pequeñas gotitas de sangre salpicaron mi cara. Saco el utensilio de su cuerpo rápidamente y no dudo en dar la segunda estocada, pero ahora en el corazón. Por su cara de asombro tal vez nunca imaginó que sería capaz de cometer un acto tan cruel.

Retiro lentamente el único objeto que lo sostiene aún en pie; y después de eso, le veo retorcerse hasta llegar al azulejo. Lanza la última mirada hacia mis ojos proyectando rencor. Después de eso, deja caer sus parpados cubriendo sus pupilas ya sin vida.

No me causa emoción o sentimiento lo que hice. Él fue la primera persona en la cual confié y amé; fue mi maestro en las artes eróticas del amor y sus semejantes. Aunque también fue el primero en traicionarme y mentirme. Él fue el primero en todos los sentidos.

Y con su actitud hostil hacia mí, fue él quien me mostró cuan insensible puedo llegar a ser…

.

.

_"Claro que juré que te amaría hasta la muerte. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que hablaba de la mía? Y disparó."_

_—**Elia Barcelo**—_

_._

.

.

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¿Dudas? ¿Aclaraciones? ¿Ganas de matar a alguien? No me hago responsable de ello~ Pero los espero en los comentarios.

Gracias (?) a Nayen que me hizo hacerlo.

Gracias por leer.

Besitos de café.

_Cadiie Mustang._


End file.
